


The New Roommate

by vampireking1232



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireking1232/pseuds/vampireking1232
Summary: Alexander has won a chance to livestream with the Yogscast, but needs a place to stay. Luckily, Zoey has space for him to stay for a couple days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shot to sate you guys, I am working on the last chapter of Yogsfuta, but what i had written disappeared twice so I have to keep starting over but I promise it'll be done. For now please enjoy this one shot featuring Zoey Fiona and my OC Alexander.

*** Alexander is 25, he's got white skin, pretty blue eyes and jet black hair. He's not muscular but not scrawny either. He also has a 9" cock, big balls and ejaculates quite a lot***

Alexander arrives at Zoey's house, somewhat nervous about living with two girls. "Hopefully it won't be too weird." he thinks to himself as he retrieves his bag from his trunk and walks to the door. Zoey told him he could just come in without knocking and he does just that, however he soon regrets that decision. He stands in the doorway stunned and blushing as he sees Fiona sitting on the couch wearing nothing but a bra and panties. "Ummm... ms. Riches..." he manages to say as Fiona looks over and jumps up "I'm so sorry, I forgot you were coming today. Please excuse me!" she runs upstairs to cover herself. "Welp, I can tell this is going to be fun" he thinks to himself sarcastically as he sets his things down by the couch. When Zoey offered to let him stay here she failed to mention she didn't have a spare room, only a couch for him to crash on. "Fiona is pretty hot though, you can't really tell with the clothes she wears but, she has a great body." he thinks before realizing his member is starting to grow, so he quickly sits down to let it go away. Fiona returns wearing a loose fitting shirt and sweatpants "Sorry about that, but that's one way to welcome someone into your home" she laughs

"Indeed" he says laughing slightly. "So what did you think?" Fiona asks out of nowhere catching Alexander off guard "I'm sorry??" he responds quickly obviously embarrassed. Fiona just laughs "You're cute when you're embarrassed." Alex and Fiona sit and watch TV until the night gets late and she heads off to bed with Zoey and Alex falls asleep on the couch with a pillow and throw blanket. AS dawn breaks Fiona gets up and heads off to work with a parting kiss from Zoey, Alex is still asleep, not needing to be at the office until late afternoon. As Zoey makes her way past Alex to the kitchen she notices something that makes her blush hard, he has a massive hardon that is creating a huge tent with the blanket. "Oh my..." she says in a low voice, she bites her lip "I shouldn't but, just a look can't hurt" she kneels down and carefully picks up the blanket to have a look.

"Oh my gosh" she says as she sees just how big he is "I've never seen one so big, it looks really hard" she gently brushes her hand over it, gripping it slightly. She slowly removes his boxers and his huge cock springs out. "it's so hot and hard, so different than any of my toys." she gently grips it and strokes it slowly, a bit of precum leaks from the tip and on to her hand. "eww it's all over my hands, it's gonna get everywhere, what can i do" she thinks for a second and hesitantly licks the tip of his cock, taking the tip into her mouth. "it doesn't taste too bad actually" she thinks to herself as she begins to suck his massive member. Alexander stirs in his sleep from the pleasure and slowly opens his eyes and sees Zoey sucking his cock. "Zoey?? What are you doing??" he says in shock and Zoey panics "I..I.. I just wanted to see how big it was...and... and... it was leaking so I had to make sure it didn't stain anything" she says quickly Alexander stands up over her while she's still on her knees "well now that you've started, you're going to finish it." Alex says with a commanding tone.

"wha...what? What do you mean?" Zoey plays dumb but knows exactly what he means. Alex responds by gripping his cock and slapping Zoey in the face with it "You're gonna keep sucking me off, until I blow my load. It would've gone away on it's own but you caused this, so you're going to fix this" Zoey whimpers and slowly opens her mouth as Alex slides his cock in, he gets about a quarter of it inside before she gags "Come on, you can do better than that" he says forcing more of his cock down her throat. Zoey's eyes go wide and she gags hard as the huge cock slides down her throat farther than any toy she's ever used. Alex begins fucking Zoey's poor throat, Zoey begins to moan instinctively as this man uses her throat like a fleshlight, his balls slapping against her chin. "Zoey I'm gonna cum!" Alex cries as he starts fucking her faster, she looks into his eyes, almost like she's begging him to do it. His cock twitches and he begins to shoot a massive load into Zoey's mouth and throat, after almost a minute of cumming he slowly pulls out and falls back onto the couch. "Wow Zoey, that was amazing." Zoey stands and walks upstairs without a word, Alexander sits there contemplating what just happened.


	2. Curious Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey tells Fiona what happened with Alex, and she is skeptical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really enjoyed the start, so I decided to keep it going. The final chapter of Yogsfuta is up, so be sure to check that out as well.

Zoey and Fiona are sitting in their bedroom and Zoey explains what happened with Alex throatfucking her and how she kinda enjoyed it. "His dick is so big Fifi, it's like 9" long." Fiona scoffs "No way, men say that all the time. It's all talk babe, you probably thought that because you haven't seen one in forever." Zoey pouts "Well he's in the shower right now if you wanna have a cheeky look for yourself." "Maybe I will." Fiona says before getting up and walking out to the bathroom. She can hear the shower running and the door is slightly cracked, she moves up and peers inside. She can see through the sliding glass shower door, as Alex turns his body Fiona can see his manhood in full view "oh my god, he IS huge" she thinks to herself as she continues watching him shower. "Zoey was so good at sucking my cock, but I'm still so horny even after all that." Alex says to himself which Fiona hears, Alex begins stroking his cock until it's at it's full length, Fiona stares in awe at the man before her jerking off.

She starts rubbing her pussy through her sweatpants "Why is this turning me on so much?" she thinks putting her hand in her pants and fingering herself. Alex continues stroking his cock and moaning "Fuck Zoey, I wish I could've done so much more, I wanna fuck you and Fiona so bad." he moans in a low voice but Fiona still manages to hear him. she bites her lip and pulls her shirt and pants off leaving them in the hall and sneaks into the bathroom. Alex has his eyes closed stroking his cock and doesn't notice Fiona carefully slide the door open and step in with him. She gently takes his cock in her hand which startles him "What! Fiona?! What are you doing in here?!" he asks panicked "Well, my girlfriend told me how you used your huge cock to violate her throat and I wanted to see if she was telling the truth about the size. She most certainly was, I'm very impressed." she smiles "Well, if you wanna take your turn with it I won't say no" Alex says clearly very confident.

"Too bad for you, I don't suck cocks. So you're outta luck I'm afraid. But I don't mind you wanking all over me." she does a little twirl showing off her body "I need more than a wank Fiona, maybe I'll just go find Zoey." he says sarcastically Fiona locks eyes with him "Do you not like my body? You don't think I'm sexy?" Alex grabs her throat and pins her to the wall and gives her a deep kiss, much to Fiona's shock. "I think your body is perfect Fiona, and I would love to show you what I can really do." he turns her around and rubs his cock against her pussy "No, not there. I know how you men are, once you start you don't stop and I don't need you cumming inside my pussy. Use my other hole. a dirty hole for a dirty pervert." 

Alex gently pushes his cock into Fiona's asshole "Fuck your ass is swallowing my cock, you must enjoy anal a lot" he says mockingly as his sinks deeper into her plump ass. "Zoey loves fucking my ass and making me scream, I bet you can't make me scream like she can." Alex smiles and slams the rest of his cock inside her, Fiona bites her lip to keep from screaming out. "Is that rough enough for you?" he growls into her ear "I can barely feel it" she replies breathlessly. Alex pulls his cock out and rams it into her again, this time she screams out in pleasure and Alex takes it as a sign to keep it up and starts pounding her ass hard, loud clapping echoes through the bathroom as he slams against Fiona's ass. "Slow down, Zoey will hear us." "So what?" Alex responds "I want her to hear her girlfriend getting her ass destroyed by a huge fat cock."

Alex slaps Fiona's ass hard leaving a large red hand print on it and repeats on the other cheek, spanking her hard as he plows her sexy dyke ass. "Alex your cock is so big, it feels amazing inside me. Please give this dyke slut your hot load." Fiona begs which surprises Alex "You want it that bad? What would Zoey think if she knew her lesbian girlfriend was begging for a man to fill her ass with spunk?" Fiona moans louder as she nears her own orgasm, "please I'm begging you like some cheap slut, blow your spunk up my cheating ass, I want it all." Alex can't take it anymore her begging and sluttiness is too much for him to handle and he shoots his load deep inside her never slowing his pace, pounding her ass as he rides out his orgasm. His cock pulls out and cum begins leaking onto the shower floor. "I have to go now I'm afraid, I need to be at the office by 6 or Lewis will be pissed. but, I'll be back for more of you and your cocksucking girlfriend." Alex steps out of the shower and changes clothes before heading to the office, Fiona cleans herself up and walks back to the bedroom where Zoey is masturbating furiously, clearly loving the sounds of what just happened and Fiona gets a marvelous idea.


	3. Lesbians no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex returns from his livestreams to a very special surprise.

Alexander returns from doing his livestreams and it's quite late. It's about 10PM and the house is dark except for a dim light coming from the hallway. He follows it and realizes it's coming from Zoey and Fiona's room. Peering through the crack in the door he sees both of them wearing sexy black lingerie. "I don't know about this Fifi, guys are gross. I don't want him inside me and I certainly don't want him inside you." Zoey says looking nervously at herself in a tall mirror. "Just relax babe, trust me you'll love it. I know you loved listening to it earlier, hearing me get my ass fucked by that monster cock." Zoey blushes. "He'll should be back soon, get in position." Fiona says quietly as they both get on the bed with their faces down and asses up facing the door. Alex can't help but get fully erect looking at their amazing asses, Fiona's is bigger but Zoey's looks so cute in the panties.

Alex slowly opens the door and walks in to the bedroom, pretending to not know what he just heard. "What are you two doing?" he asks questionably, the only response is the both of them wiggling their asses at him. He takes this as an invitation and gives each of them a good hard slap earning moans from each of them, he runs his hands over their asses groping them and squeezing them. His cock is at full mast now and moves around in their faces and unzips his jeans and pulls his cock free "Suck." he says to the both of them and they both get to work, Fiona sucking his cock while Zoey licks his balls. He grabs Fiona hair and start to force her to deepthroat and gag on his cock "This is what I made Zoey do earlier, doesn't it feel good?" she responds with but no words can be heard. Alex pulls his cock from Fiona's throat "Alright you dyke sluts, one of you is gonna get a load in your cunt, the other gets one up their tight ass. Who wants which one?" Alex asks with a commanding tone.

Both girls look at each other but Zoey looks nervous, not sure about having a man cum inside her pussy. "Since I already had one of your loads in my ass I think Zoey needs one too. You can dump your fat load into my tight lesbian pussy." Fiona says with pure ecstasy in her voice. Alex can't help but pin her down by her throat and rub his cock against her pussy before shoving it balls deep making Fiona scream in pleasure "FUCK YES!! fuck my pussy hard baby!!" Zoey looks in shock as she hears her girlfriend beg this stranger to fuck her. "Don't just sit there, make your self useful and lick my asshole!" Alex shouts at Zoey startling her "umm you..want me to.. what?" Alex grabs her by the hair and throws her down "Lick my ass you dirty whore" Zoey reluctantly begins licking Alex's ass while he pounds her girlfriends pussy.

"Oh fuck i'm about to cum!" Alex shouts, Fiona wraps her legs around his waist "Pump that hot load of spunk into my pussy! Give me every drop!" Alex's cock erupts deep in Fiona's womb filling her completely as she cries out in pleasure. He pulls his still hard cock from Fiona's pussy and turns around to Zoey "Now it's your turn slut, lay down and put that tight ass in the air" Zoey very slowly starts to get in position but Alex grabs her again and pushes her on the bed with her face in Fiona's creampied pussy. Alex rubs his wet cock cock against her asshole before pushing it into her she instantly tenses up "it's too big! please take it out!" Fiona grabs her head and pushes it into her pussy. "relax Zozo, it'll feel good. Lick his cum out of my pussy, unless you want me to get knocked up." Zoey starts licking the cum out of her pussy while Alex pushes his cock deeper into her ass. 

Alex begins moving his hips faster, slapping against Zoey's petite little ass. Zoey starts moaning as she gets used to the size of the cock in her ass "Is it starting to feel good babe?" Fiona asks her face flush from all the excitement "Mmhmm" Zoey responds as she continues licking the huge load out of her girlfriends pussy. Fiona looks over Zoey and at Alex "I think it's about time she got her first creampie" "I couldn't agree more" Alex says as he starts ramming his cock into Zoey "Here's your reward for being a good little dyke slut!" Alex's cock erupts deep inside Zoey's ass and she moans in pleasure as she's filled. All three of them lay in bed panting and sweaty, both girls slowly stroke Alex's softening cock before planting a kiss on his cheeks as they all fall asleep.


End file.
